


CLEARly Human

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: But definitely romance, Clear being a human, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe some citrus, Possible Character Death, Surgery, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear's greatest wish is finally granted- but is being human what he truly wanted all along? Yaoi, Clear/Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLEARly Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at a DRAMAtical Murder fanfic for the first time! I'm very excited, so please leave a comment if you enjoyed it or want me to continue. Hilarity will ensue in future chapters. And also probably some tears.

“I heard your voice, so I came.”

Clear has taken to wearing his gas mask again. At first, Aoba tried to persuade him to take it off, but after two or three glimpses of that horrid mask lurking beneath it, he gave up and let the android do what he wanted. Soon, he thinks nothing of it- he’ll wake up to find Clear gone, usually on the roof or at the veranda. The sweet melody of his voice will lure Aoba to him, but Clear no longer “selfishly requests” good morning kisses or asks what he dreamt about. It’s lonely, in a way.

“Maybe he’s bored with me,” Aoba murmurs to himself, spinning in his desk chair at Heibon. His sales have gotten poorer the more Clear retreats into his robotic state. Concerned, Aoba retrieves the ball of blue fur from his bag, lightly patting his head.

“Aoba-san,” Ren greets. His Allmate senses his worry without dilemma, always quick-minded and alert. “What’s wrong?” Usually the robotic canine is kept on sleep mode while Aoba is working.

“Ren, can you run diagnostics on Clear when we return home?”

“Is Clear-san acting strangely?” Ren’s paws stretch out far before him and he arches his back, much like a real dog would. Aoba can’t help but smile and pet his small head.  
“He’s begun to wear the gas mask again,” Ren observes when Aoba doesn’t answer.

“It’s more than that,” Aoba tries to explain, but when he tries to explain to Ren the empty feelings that cloud his chest when Clear’s body no longer warms his bed at night, his cheeks turn pink and words fail him.

“I understand, Aoba-san,” Ren lets him know. He gives a deep chuckle. The door bursts open, the brats invade, and Aoba momentarily forgets his other troubles as he rushes to chase them away.

 

Ren’s report comes back negative. There are no bugs, no glitches, and not even the tiniest of viruses. In fact, Clear seems to be functioning better than ever before. This bothers Aoba deeply- he’s relieved, on one hand, that Clear is okay, but on the other, this means that Clear is consciously ignoring him. After a nearly silent dinner (Tae-san had a lot to say, as usual, but it was in quips and snippets; she, too, seemed to notice the palpable tension lingering around them), Clear, who has been eating in that same awkward manner that he first did, gets up, thanks Tae-san, and edges towards the door. Before he gets very far, however, Aoba is up and after him, grabbing his wrist and swiftly pinning him against the wall. The foyer is silent for a moment, and Aoba almost thinks he can see the startled pink eyes beneath Clear’s mask.

The silence slowly passes. “Aoba-san, what is it?” Clear starts, his other hand slowly stretching towards his, and Aoba cuts him off, gripping his gloved wrist firmly.

“I need to talk to you.”

“We are already-…”

“Not like that.” Aoba turns pained eyes up to him, honey-golden and pitiful. “You know why, Clear.”

“Master, I don’t-…” Aoba freezes and growls suddenly, eyes narrowing in rage.

“Don’t call me that!” he roars, removing his hand from Clear’s wrist to punch the wall. “I’m Aoba-san, remember!?”

“Master is Master-…”

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Tears are forming in Aoba’s eyes, obscuring his vision, and Clear is quickly becoming a blur of white. “You used to touch me- you touched me and felt me and kissed me. I thought you were happy, and we both smiled- you sang to me, Clear! I thought I was as important to you as your ojisan, remember? What… what happened!?”

Clear slumps over, head tilting towards the floor. Aoba softens, voice coming quietly as he, too, looks down. Somehow, the floor is more alluring than staring at Clear’s masked face. “You’ve been distant, Clear. Your songs are sadder and you don’t sing them for me. You’ve stopped asking about things- my day, the world and everything else. You won’t hug or kiss me. We haven’t- you won’t make love to me anymore. Am I boring? Do you hate me?” Clear doesn’t answer.

Aoba’s voice is a whisper now. “It hurts, Clear,” he says. “You’re hurting me.”

At this, Clear’s head pops up, and he looks alarmed. 

“No,” he says, as if he doesn’t believe it. He waves his hands before his mask anxiously. “I never meant to hurt Aoba-san…”

“Then why?” Aoba’s voice is distressed, ringing with sadness and longing. “Why are you torturing me?”

More silence. Tae-san has left the kitchen. Clear sighs and slowly removes his mask, eyes downcast and dull. The sight of his face relieves Aoba somewhat, but he doesn’t move. He’s missed the two moles on his chin, and he aches to kiss against the small abrasions on his perfect milky white skin.

“I’m very sorry, Aoba-san,” he says, and he lifts his Coil so Aoba can see. A message, long and full of blocky text, appears on the monitor. Before he has the chance to read, Clear explains.

“You see, Aoba-san, your grandmother’s fine friend- the researcher that fixed me- has been in contact with me through Coil. He has answered many of my questions, Aoba-san. Questions that Ojisan couldn’t answer for me.” Clear looks down, then up again, hope and determination burning in his pink eyes. “He will make me human so that we may truly be together forever.”


End file.
